


I'm so over you

by zach_stone



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Climbing Class, I just saw a prompt on tumblr and I slammed this out in like an hour I'm sorry, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Josh broke up months ago, and Chris is moving on -- no, really.</p><p> </p><p>"i still have your phone number memorized even though i haven’t called you since we split and somehow i remembered it even though i’ve had like six shots of bourbon and hey, i know you’re pissed that you’re here at this dingy club at 3 in the morning to pick my drunk ass up, but you have to admit that’s pretty impressive" AU from <a href="http://tragicashwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/132518177311/post-breakup-aus">this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so over you

**Author's Note:**

> i had way too much fun writing this  
> fic title from "over you" by ingrid michaelson, which is fun to listen to if you wanna cry

Breakups suck. When the person you’re breaking up with is not just your boyfriend, but also your best friend since third grade? Double sucks. And when the Venn diagram of your friends and your ex-boyfriend’s friends is a circle? Well, that triple sucks.

Chris imagines that clean breakups exist, but not when Josh Washington is involved. Their relationship ended in a shouting match and Chris’s glasses being broken, as well as some choice insults screamed at Josh’s back when he left. It wasn’t pretty. That was a few months ago, and in that time, Chris hasn’t seen much of Josh. Which is good, he tells himself. It’s for the best. Their friends have all been super understanding, if a little sad, and they all plan events accordingly so that the two boys don’t have to cross paths. Well, except for Jessica. She keeps “accidentally” inviting Josh and Chris to the same parties. Chris knows she’s hoping they’ll get back together; he heard her telling Sam as much the other day when the girls didn’t realize he was listening. Sam told Jess that it was a longshot, because apparently Josh had deleted Chris’s number from his phone. “He’s really determined to move on,” she said. And if Chris excused himself to the bathroom to choke back a few tears after hearing that, well, no one has to know.

If Josh is moving on, Chris thinks, then fuck, he will too. But he still can’t bring himself to delete Josh’s number, not after more than a decade of friendship and memories that still make Chris’s chest swell with an aching nostalgia. So that’s why, at three in the morning, when his phone goes off and startles him awake, the caller ID reads “Josh” with a heart emoji next to it.

Fuck. He’s been meaning to get rid of that stupid emoji. And that stupid name, and that stupid number. Why the hell is Josh calling him, after months of silence? Chris thinks of all the reasons Josh called him in the middle of the night over the years. Many times, it was a late-night booty call. But more often than not, Josh called because he was in the midst of a panic attack, or he’d woken up from some horrific nightmare, or worst of all, he felt so hopeless that he needed Chris to talk him out of doing something really stupid. With all of this rushing through his mind, Chris scrubs the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and answers the phone with a concerned, “Hello?”

He expects to hear Josh’s breathy, shaky voice, the one he uses when he’s upset. Instead, he hears the muffled sound of a crowd. “Heyyyy Cochise,” Josh’s voice is slurred and loud. Chris frowns.

“Josh? Are you drunk?”

“I’m fuckin’ _plastered_ , bro,” Josh says. Chris’s jaw works angrily for a moment, and then he hangs up. He’s pissed. Josh’s warm, lazy tone made Chris’s stomach twist in knots, and now he’s staring at his phone screen, honestly a bit shocked. What makes Josh think he can just call Chris up and call him that stupid nickname and act like they’re still buddies? He sets his phone next to him on the bed and presses the heels of his hands against his eyes. His phone rings again, and Josh’s contact ID flashes on the screen. Chris picks it up, jabbing the answer button.

“What?” he snaps.

“You hung up on me,” Josh pouts. Chris closes his eyes.

“Why are you calling me, Josh?”

“Dude… I’m so fuckin’ drunk,” Josh says, laughing. Chris can hear the lilt of anxiety hidden in his laugh, though, and he gets a bit concerned.

“Josh, where are you?” he asks.

“Uh… some shitty bar,” Josh says. “I can’t remember a single fucking cab number, but I still know yours by heart. Crazy, right?” He laughs again, that same nervous laugh, and Chris grips his phone harder against his ear.

“You need me to come get you?” Chris asks.

“I’m sorry,” Josh says by way of answering. “I’m sure I’m the last person you want to see in the middle of the night.”

“That’s true,” Chris mutters. “But I don’t want you getting shanked outside some crappy bar, either. What’s the name, I’ll come pick you up.”

“Uh, Dave’s Pub? Chris… thanks.”

Chris just sighs. “Hang tight, I’ll be right there.”

He hangs up the phone and slides out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans from his floor and yanking them on. He’s trying not to think too hard about what he’s about to do. He’s mostly irritated at having to get out of bed at this hour, and for _Josh_ of all people. By the time Chris is in his car and on his way to the bar, he’s pretty pissed.

Josh is standing on the curb outside the bar when he arrives, and when he sees Chris’s car pull up his face breaks into a huge grin. Chris resists the urge to keep driving just to fuck with him. Josh hurries over to where Chris’s car is idling and gets in the passenger seat. Chris takes a moment to give Josh a once-over. His hair is messy, a bit longer than the last time he saw him, and he’s wearing a rumpled band T-shirt that Chris is pretty sure he got for him when they were seventeen. He wishes the sight didn’t make his stomach flip-flop. When he looks in Josh’s face, Josh is watching him with wide, slightly unfocused eyes.

“Hey,” he says, lips curling in a crooked smile. Chris doesn’t smile back, just turns to face forward and starts to drive again. “Hey, Cochise, I know you’re mad I woke you up and all, but you gotta admit, it’s pretty impressive that I still got your number memorized, right?”

Chris snorts. “Sure, Josh.”

“Aw, don’t be mad,” Josh drawls, flopping his head against the window. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“Just shut up, please.”

They continue in silence for a while, until they drive past a park and Josh smacks a hand against the window and says, “Chris, you gotta pull over.”

“Dude, we’re almost to your house, I’m not stopping so you can go running around in a park,” Chris grumbles. Josh shakes his head.

“Bro, I’m gonna hurl.”

Chris yanks the steering wheel to the side, pulling off the road to stop next to the park. Josh opens the passenger door and leans out, and then promptly starts puking his guts out. Once, Chris would have put his hand on the small of Josh’s back, rubbing soothing circles and murmuring words of reassurance. Now, though, he keeps his hands firmly on the steering wheel and stares straight ahead, trying not to breathe through his nose. When Josh finally stops retching, Chris says, “You good to go?”

No answer. He turns around and Josh has left the car and is now skipping -- fucking _skipping_ \-- across the park. Chris swears under his breath and flings the car door open, getting out and sprinting after Josh.

“Dude, I am so not in the mood for this!” he yells. Josh turns around and, seeing Chris gaining on him, breaks into a run. He doesn’t make it far before he trips over his own feet and falls face-first onto the grass. Chris skids to a stop, looking down at his ex-boyfriend sprawled on the ground, and he can’t help it. He bursts out laughing. Josh groans, rolling onto his back, and Chris squats down beside him, still chuckling.

“Shut the hell your mouth,” Josh mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his head.

“You totally face-planted. Holy shit,” Chris snickers. Josh scowls at him, and then he leans forward and puts his hand on Chris’s face, shoving him backwards. Chris loses his balance and topples back onto his ass. Now Josh is laughing.

“Take _that_ , asshole,” he says. Chris narrows his eyes.

“Oh, you are going _down_ ,” he says, and then he lunges forward and tackles Josh to the grass. Josh yelps in surprise as Chris pins him down, one arm across his chest and the other holding himself up. Josh stares at Chris with wide, shocked eyes. Chris grins triumphantly.

“What the fuck?” Josh says.

“Eat shit, Washington,” Chris says. Josh huffs out a begrudging laugh, and then they’re both smiling at each other and Chris can’t help but remember other times Josh was pinned underneath him; those times both of them were a lot more sweaty and a lot more naked. His heart thuds against his ribs. Josh is looking very smug for someone who just got fucking owned. Chris realizes that he’s been leaning closer to Josh without meaning to, their noses nearly brushing. His eyes flicker down to Josh’s lips, and Josh just says, “Uh oh.” Then Chris kisses him.

_Uh oh._

Kissing Josh comes as easy to Chris as breathing, and it isn’t long before he’s biting at Josh’s lower lip in the way that always makes the other boy squirm, and Josh’s hand slides up to press against Chris’s lower back, forcing their bodies even closer together. Josh sighs against Chris’s mouth and whispers, “God, I missed this.”

Chris freezes, and then he realizes that he’s making out with his ex in the middle of a public park at 3:30 in the goddamn morning and what the hell is he thinking? He pulls back from Josh, their lips separating with a slick sound. A thin thread of saliva hangs between them, and Josh chuckles before batting it away. He takes in the concerned look on Chris’s face and his smile fades.

“What?” he says. Chris rolls off of him and sits on the damp grass, propping his elbows up on his knees and putting his face in his hands. “Dude, what?” Josh says again, sitting up.

“What are we doing, Josh?” Chris mutters.

“Well,  _I_  was just about to get some serious tongue action, before you stopped the fun.”

Chris looks up at him incredulously, and then he sighs, shaking his head. “You’re so fucking drunk,” he says. Josh looks sheepish.

“Yeah,” he says. “Sorry.” He flops back onto the grass, looking up at the sky. Chris looks at him for a moment before he does the same.

“Sam said you deleted my number,” he says quietly. He hears Josh’s sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah, I was pretty pissed at you,” he says. “Can’t delete it from my brain, apparently, not even with six shots of bourbon.”

“Jesus, bro,” Chris says. He follows the path of an airplane with his eyes.

“Have you been seeing anyone?” Josh asks.

Chris sighs. “No,” he says. He doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t want to seem like he cares, but he can’t help it: “Have you?”

“Nope,” Josh says. “Y’see, Chris, when you’re fucking crazy, there’s not exactly a line of people begging to get some action.”

Chris frowns; he hates it when Josh calls himself crazy. “Cut it out, man,” he says. “We both know you’re hot shit. You were the only one who could compete with Mike for how many dates you could get back in high school. Don’t give me that self-deprecation shit.”

Josh snorts. “If you say so.” A pause. “Why did we break up?” Josh asks. His voice shakes a little. Chris’s brow furrows.

“Well, if I remember correctly, you called me a ‘clingy overbearing asshole,’ told me I was smothering you and trying to ruin your life. And then you broke my glasses.”

“Okay first of all, it is not my fault you left your glasses on the floor. I didn’t step on them on purpose,” Josh says. “And if _I_ remember correctly, you said that I was a self-absorbed brat and didn’t appreciate all you had to ‘sacrifice’ for me, and then you said that maybe I didn’t even _want_ to get better.”

Chris winces. He forgot a lot of the shitty things he said during their breakup, skewing the scene in his mind to put Josh entirely at fault.

“And then when I was leaving, you yelled that my blowjobs sucked,” Josh adds. Chris lets out a brief laugh -- _that_ he remembers.

“You know me, I get petty when I’m mad,” he says. He keeps his eyes on the stars when he speaks next. “I’m… really sorry I said all those things. You’re not a self-absorbed brat, and I don’t think you’re not trying to get better. And I never had to sacrifice anything. Being with you was… I wanted to be, more than anything.”

Josh sniffles next to him. “And my blowjobs?” he asks. Chris laughs, even as he feels a tear trickle down his cheek.

“Your blowjobs were excellent,” he says. Josh laughs, too.

“You weren’t clingy or overbearing,” he says after the laughter fades. “I know you were just worried about me. You cared about me.”

“I still do,” Chris says without thinking. He tenses up; he did _not_ mean to let that slip out. He feels Josh shifting beside him, and he finally turns his head. Josh is laying on his side now, staring at Chris, and he looks a lot more sober than he was before. Chris swallows hard, forcing himself not to break eye contact.

“I miss you so much,” Josh says, voice so soft Chris has to strain to hear it even in the quiet of the park. “I keep trying to get over you, but it’s not working. Even if I drink myself into a stupor, I can’t get rid of you.” He chuckles ruefully. “I’m sorry I dragged you out here tonight, man. I’m sure you’re just trying to move on.”

“I don’t want to move on,” Chris blurts. Josh looks at him in surprise. “I miss you all the fucking time. You’re my best friend,” he adds, voice catching in his throat.

“C’mere,” Josh breathes, and Chris pushes himself up on his elbows and Josh leans in to kiss him, his fingers carding through Chris’s hair. When he pulls back, his eyes are shining. “I want to try again,” he says earnestly. “I want to be with you. Please.”

“Oh my god, yes,” Chris says, kissing him again. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Shh, I know, I know,” Josh says. “Me too.” He leans his forehead against Chris’s and they stare at each other for a moment, smiling goofy, emotional smiles. Then Chris starts laughing. “What?” Josh says.

“Jess is gonna be _so_ mad when she finds out we got back together and it wasn’t her doing,” he says. Josh starts laughing, too.

“Maybe we should stage a reunion next time she invites us to a party,” he says, grinning. “She’d shit herself. We totally gotta do that.”

Chris nods. “Yeah, totally. But wait, does that mean we have to wait until then to get back together?”

“Pssh, no. We’ll just have to keep it a secret til then,” Josh says.

“Good. Because I kind of want to take you home with me,” Chris says. He watches the blush creep onto Josh’s cheeks, visible even in the darkness, and feels his heart swell. “Fuck, I missed you,” he says.

Josh smiles and sits up, tugging Chris along with him. “C’mon, lover boy. I wanna remind you just how excellent my blowjobs are.” Chris makes a scandalized noise, and Josh just laughs.

Breakups suck. Getting back together in the middle of a park at four in the morning, though? That’s pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> climbing class more like i belong in the trash
> 
> comments always welcome, pls validate me  
> alternatively, talk to me on tumblr, either joshuawashinton or zach-stone


End file.
